


Leather Jacket

by mysteryroach



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryroach/pseuds/mysteryroach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monica and Carla hook up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there's two ladies in this show and i'm gonna make sure that they make out, damn it. it'll get smutty but that's brand new for me so i may be embarrassed.
> 
> also i know this is pretty lame but this is an entirely new thing for me as a writer, and i'm out of practice as it is. and i don't really know how human interaction works. i just want more stuff about girls kissing out there (written by girls).

Monica only had time for hookups. She couldn’t divert her attention from work long enough to sustain a relationship, and the emotional labor that it took just wasn’t worth it. So she was fine with calling people on the weekend, fucking, hanging out in the casual way of friends who just fucked each other, and calling it a day.

For the past few months, she was almost exclusively hooking up with other women. She didn’t have a conclusive reason for it. Not even “because I’m gay”, because she wasn’t gay. She was definitely bi, but not sure if she was bi with a preference for women, or 50/50 on the gender question. Women were more fun, she guessed. Or easier to get along with. Or better at orgasms. She didn’t know.

This wasn’t something she told anyone. She knew how the guys she worked with at Pied Piper would react. And it wasn’t like she had a real opportunity to bring it up.

“What did you do this weekend, Monica?”

“Nothing, you know. Hooked up with some girl at a bar.”

Casual, like that. But the reaction would be explosive, most definitely. She knew Erlich was working her a little bit, and he might be classier than to ask to watch, but the thought would probably enter his masturbation rotation, and she wasn’t ready to deal with that. So she kept it quiet.

Jared was trying to get her to become friends with Carla, one of the new hires at Pied Piper. She didn’t think he knew enough about social interaction to understand that trying to force people to become friends would never cause them to be friends. Still, she was cute. Most girls Monica hooked up with were from trade shows or business trips or old college friends. Like her, basically. She didn’t get a chance to meet girls who were more interesting. So despite wanting to spite Jared and avoid her, Monica was interested.

 

Carla was cute. And possibly into women. Monica got the vibe from her. Her gaydar wasn’t amazing, but she did all right. She was able to figure out that Jared was gay pretty quickly. Possibly before he did, judging by some of their conversations. When it was someone you were interested in though, it could be tougher. Monica wasn’t an insecure person. She couldn’t afford to be. But whenever she liked a girl, she had at least a split second thought of “what if she’s straight?”.  She wasn’t afraid of rejection so much as just not getting what she wanted. Probably a shitty way to think of things, but isn’t the fear of rejection kind of also the fear of not getting what you want?

 

She decided to ask Jared for Carla’s number. He was overjoyed. It was equally irritating and adorable.

“Look at you!” he said. “I knew you’d hit it off with her. You’re both such smart, strong women.”

“Yup. That’s us. So can I have her number?”

He told her, and she put it into her phone.

“Jared? Don’t…tell anybody about this, okay?”

He promised.

 

It took her a long time to work up the nerve to text her. She knew what to say. _Hey, this is Monica. Do you want to grab a drink or something?_ And Carla would either say yes or no and they’d proceed from there. But it was hard for some reason. It was just awkward. How high school is it that she had to ask Jared for the number, that she couldn’t just ask for it herself? But she had it, so she may as well use it.

_Hey, this is Monica. Do you want to grab a drink or something?_

**_Did OJ put you up to this?_ **

_No. Just me. Wanna go?_

**_Sure._ **

Monica decided to dress down, but not too much. Her outside clothes were almost always pretty nice. She wasn’t really an “old Iron Maiden t-shirt” type. So she put on jeans and a nice, but plain, top and a biker jacket. It made her feel tough and kind of lesbian-hot. Carla was effortlessly lesbian-hot. She had to keep up.

She couldn’t keep up. When she got to the bar, Carla was already there, drinking a beer, wearing high-waisted shorts and a cut up shirt under a total old-man thrift store cardigan. Hot as anything. Monica stared at her legs a little bit before sitting down.

“Hey,” Carla said, without even turning to greet her. Monica wasn’t sure if this was just ultra-casual or if she was annoyed at the idea of hanging out.

“Hey. Have you been here long?”

“Nah, I just got here. I live right down the street.”

“Oh, okay.”

They sat in awkward silence. Monica started feeling the tension. Was she seriously this devoid of game?

“So OJ definitely didn’t put you up to this?” Carla asked.

“Uh…no. I’m pretty sure that if he did, he would be here.”

Carla looked carefully around for any terrifying ostrich people in sunglasses or behind newspapers. She didn’t find any.

“So what do you want?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to hang out.”

“Can we shittalk about our coworkers?” Carla asked while sucking on her beer.

“What else were we gonna do?”

“They’re just so fun to mess with, you know?” Carla said. “Every single one of them is so afraid of me. It’s hilarious. Well, I’m pretty sure Richard is just afraid of everyone on the planet.”

“You have no idea,” Monica said.

“Oh man, we have some shit to talk about.” Carla finally turned to look at her, and immediately started laughing. “What is that jacket, dude?”

Monica had to laugh too. “What are you talking about? I love this jacket.”

“No, no, it just seems so…I don’t know, like you’re trying to be cool.”

“Isn’t everybody trying to be cool?”

“Yeah, but they’re not all studied about it.”

Monica took the jacket off.

“You didn’t get any biker tattoos to go with that thing, did you?” Carla asked.

“Oh, come on. I’m not that lame.”

They started laughing again. Carla looked over at Monica’s bicep, then looked back at her beer.

“This music sucks. Do you wanna get out of here?”

She didn’t know it would be that quick.


	2. Leather Jacket II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: they bang

Hooking up with Monica was pretty low on the list of things Carla expected to happen. But as soon as she saw the leather jacket, she knew where this night was going. That was an amateur dyke move if she ever saw one. And Monica was actually pretty cute. Plus, she was also obviously lame, which was endearing. So if they were going to hook up, Carla wanted to make it happen.

Neither one of them was drunk, but on the walk back to Carla’s apartment, they laughed at nothing and leaned into each other as if they were. This was really happening.

Carla took her shirt off as soon as they entered the apartment because she didn’t want to waste any time. Tits were out, stay on message. Monica was okay with this. Still, she wanted to look around a little, even if all her eyes could focus on was Carla’s bare back in front of her, leading her to the bedroom. She noticed a bass guitar against the wall.

“Oh? You’re a musician?”

“Yeah,” Carla said. “Gilfoyle and I have actually played together a few times. We hooked up with this jazz guitarist guy I worked with and tried to get him to play hardcore. It was cool, pretty Black Flag.”

She walked over and took Monica’s hand.

“Come on, you don’t care about that.”

That wasn’t true, exactly, but a currently topless Carla was a lot more interesting than her musical past. She kissed Monica and waited for her to kiss back, which she did. Monica put her hand on Carla’s breast. She sucked on her tongue. Carla was very receptive, and began putting her hand up the back of Monica’s shirt. Monica opened her eyes, initially to look at Carla and move them to the bed, but she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. On a chair in the dining area was the exact same leather jacket that she was wearing.

“No no no, hold on.”

Carla looked up, her eyes lidded heavily with lust. “What? What’s wrong?”

“We have the same jacket!” Monica yelled.

Carla had already forgotten, but her brain snapped back into place. “Yeah, so?”

“You can’t make fun of me for my jacket if you have the same exact one!”

“Nah, I can actually. Because my leather jacket is just part of my general wardrobe, it isn’t my dyke pickup outfit.”

“That’s too bad,” Monica said. “It really works, you should try it.”

Carla took her hand and led her into the bedroom to show her how right she was.

The light was dim, a single honey-colored lamp on the dresser and streetlights from outside. All Carla could see were Monica’s teeth. Her giant fucking horse teeth that felt so good when they kissed and Monica took Carla’s entire mouth into her own and she could feel teeth on her cheek. It was like getting your head engulfed. It was amazing. They broke away so Monica could take off her clothes and get onto the bed. Carla kept her shorts on. It made her feel in control when she was topping. She straddled Monica’s waist and kissed her again, getting back into the globe of spit created by their mouths. She moved lower, sucked on her collarbone, moving to her breasts. She could feel Monica shiver under her, and she looked up and smiled at her. Monica ran her hands through Carla’s hair, implicitly leading her lower, lower. So she went.

She licked the areas around Monica’s thighs that were already wet. Monica’s legs tensed slightly. She put her hands on Monica’s hips and lowered her mouth even more. She breathed a hot, hard breath onto Monica’s pussy, which made her moan. She could sit there and tease her forever. But she decided to be nicer than that; it was their first time, after all.

She rolled her tongue around Monica’s clit, slowly. She pushed a little harder. Monica wrapped her legs around Carla’s head, not letting her go.

“Oh, I’m gonna finish this job, hoss.” Carla said as she came up for air. Monica laughed, a shuddering exhale that was so goddamn close.

Harder now, she drove her tongue in. Her nose bounced along Monica’s clit. That was what did it. Monica came, slowly and softly. She loosened her grip, her legs liquefied. Carla came up to be next to her. Her face was covered in Monica’s come, like clown makeup. Monica ran her thumb along Carla’s bottom lip.

“All right, square up, let’s do this.” Carla said.

Monica’s limbs were so loose that she didn’t know if she could tense her muscles enough to move, but the softness of Carla’s skin, hearing her laugh, wondering what she sounded like when she came, all that gave her the strength. She rolled on top of Carla, staring into her eyes. Carla’s face was daring her. She took off Carla’s shorts and underwear, finally, and traced the red fabric impressions on her hips. She brought her hand around.

Carla came quick and hard. There was a lot of swearing. Once Monica moved her fingers in just the right way, Carla exhaled the word “motherfucker”. She was sweating. Monica wiped her fingers on Carla’s stomach. They kissed again, lazily. Monica rubbed Carla’s nipple between her index finger and thumb, because it was there.

“All right, so I think we’re on the same page about this”, Carla said.

“Don’t tell anybody?”

“Yeah. As much as I want to make Dinesh jerk himself to death, I don’t know if I’m ready for it.”

“That’s a lot of jerking,” Monica said. “Erlich would want to congratulate me on taking his advice.”

“What?” Carla asked.

“Oh…nothing, never mind. It’s not important.”

“Do you want to take bets on whether Jared would die or start telling us about the lesbian feminist literature classes he took in college?”

“I think that’s dependant on which one of us he’s talking to. If it’s me, he would start talking about how much he loves weddings or something. He’d probably start leaving a bunch of old syllabuses on your workspace.” Monica said.

“Yeah, or lead a ‘Combating Lesbophobia’ workshop.” Carla laughed. “Gilfoyle would probably think a lot better of you for walking the left-hand path or whatever.”

“Richard would never make eye contact with either of us again, oh my god.” Monica started laughing too. They rolled over to face each other, and couldn’t stop laughing. It was like another simultaneous orgasm. Just pure joy, from the hookup, from the sex, from the weird dudes they had to deal with, and the knowledge that they were about to share an ongoing secret.

Carla rolled over onto her stomach. “I want to see you again,” she said.

“Yeah. I do too.” Monica said.

“Not like…okay, I don’t do dating usually, but this, I mean. I want to hang out. Do a closed-doors kind of thing. Is that cool?” Carla looked over at Monica.

“Oh my god, you have no idea how perfect that is.” Monica said.

Carla pulled out a glass pipe from her bedside table and started packing it with weed.

“All right, so I’m gonna smoke now, you can either stay or go. It’s cool.”

Monica stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i wound up just writing the entire thing. i feel like i got more comfortable with the characters as it went on. hope my first attempt at writing an erotic scene is useful to you.
> 
> feedback is appreciated. i'm still new at this


End file.
